Attention, anniversaire en cours
by Charlymarmotte
Summary: Steve aurait pourtant cru que son idée était bonne. Vraiment. Une fête surprise, ça plaisait toujours. Ou presque... Mais comment une simple anniversaire avait pu déclencher tout ça ?


Bucky ne comprenait pas. Steve n'avait jamais oublié. Jamais. Il s'était toujours fait un devoir de s'en rappeler, à chaque fois. Tous ses anniversaires étaient ainsi. Dès le matin, Steve sonnait à sa porte, préparait un superbe petit déjeuner, passait sa journée avec lui et le soir, lui offrait ses cadeaux après avoir dégusté un gâteau que son blond cuisinait lui-même. Mais cette fois ci... Il n'en était rien. Bucky avait ouvert les yeux, attendant que le héros national lui souhaite un bon anniversaire... Et ce dernier s'était comporté comme s'il avait oublié. Après 70 ans de séparation, ce n'était pas si étonnant pourtant... Lorsque le brun s'était rendu compte que Steve partageait son amour, et ce depuis bien plus longtemps, et que ses sentiments étaient restés inchangés depuis le drame de sa « mort », il avait espéré... Mais non. Steve Rogers, l'homme de sa vie, le Capitaine le plus adulé d'Amérique, voire même du monde, avait oublié son anniversaire. A lui, son petit-ami.

C'était sûr. Depuis le réveil, Bucky guettait et scrutait les moindre mouvements de son amoureux. Et son visage comme son comportement étaient... On ne pouvait plus normaux. Il n'avait rien fait de particulier lorsqu'il s'était levé, l'embrassant comme tous les matins avant de partir rejoindre le QG des avengers pour s'entraîner. Le Soldat de l'hiver le suivait en cachette depuis que son blond avait quitté leur appartement, et il commençait à être passablement irrité et déçu de ce comportement trop... Normal. Steve avait oublié son anniversaire, et en plus, ce jour particulier, il le passait avec ses collègues ? Non, ça ne durerait pas comme ça. Lui, Bucky Barnes, allait changer les choses et prendre son anniversaire en main.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bruce s'était octroyé un petit quart d'heure supplémentaire de sommeil ce matin là. La veille, l' _autre_ était sorti faire un tour suite à un certain scientifique impudent nommé Tony qui avait cru malin de le poursuivre toute la soirée avec une réplique miniature de Hulk qui émettait un horrible « couiiiiiiic » sonore dès que l'on appuyait sur son ventre. Et après, Stark s'étonnait qu'il s'énerve. Résultat des courses, il avait détruit une bonne partie de sa maison. Enfin, il fallait voir les choses d'un œil positif. Puisque le monstre vert avait pu sortir hier, il se tiendrait sûrement tranquille un moment. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé, Bruce se dirigea vers le laboratoire du quartier général, où il comptait continuer ses recherches loin des babillages incessants de son collègue fanatique d'armures en acier. Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il fut interpelé par une voix familière. Le Capitaine le rejoignit rapidement avant de le saluer et de lui demander comment s'était passé sa soirée. Grommelant une réponse pas très flatteuse pour Tony, le scientifique appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de demander au blond ce qui l'amenait dans cette partie du bâtiment.

-Je voulais te voir, répondit-il à sa question.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Le voir ? Pourquoi donc ? Le léger « ting ! » de l'ascenseur coupa Steve et celui-ci attendit que les portes s'ouvrent pour continuer.

-Aujourd'hui si c'est possible je pensais que tu pouvais passer chez...

Bruce n'entendit jamais la suite. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il n'y avait plus d'ascenseur à l'endroit où il aurait dû être, et son pied, au lieu de rencontrer de la moquette, se perdit dans le vide, très vite suivit par le reste de son corps qui chuta de manière très disgracieuse, une expression de totale incrédulité sur le visage. Et zut. Finalement l'autre n'allait pas mettre tant de temps que ça à revenir...

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'il vit fut des étoiles. Des belles étoiles scintillantes au dessus de sa tête. Des étoiles... Différentes de celles qu'il voyait depuis l'Amérique. Et zut. Il tourna la tête à gauche. Puis à droite. Puis tout autour de lui. Du sable à perte de vue. Alors là, c'était le comble. Mais COMMENT diable Hulk s'était débrouillé pour le laisser en plein milieu du Sahara ?!

OoOoOoOoOo

Sam était dans la salle de musculation lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il se dépêcha de se diriger vers la sonnerie avant de rater son appel et s'étala de tout son long lorsqu'il heurta un haltère qui trainait. Shit. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il sautilla jusqu'au banc où reposait son portable et décrocha juste avant la dernière sonnerie.

-Oui ?

-Salut, c'est Steve.

-Salut toi, fit l'ancien soldat en massant son pied endolori.

Déjà qu'il s'était violemment cogné le coude à son étagère en se réveillant... Ce n'était pas son jour.

-Tu vas bien ? Fit la voix au téléphone. Écoute, je suis au premier étage là, j'aimerais te parler. Tu me rejoins ?

Curieux, Sam lui assura qu'il arrivait et abandonna son pied meurtri pour clopiner jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Il poussa la porte mais pour une raison étrange, celle-ci lui revint en pleine figure, le faisant tomber sur les fesses et lui causant une vive douleur au nez. Ah non, c'en était assez ! Se relevant, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et sortit de la pièce avant qu'elle ne puisse lui asséner un autre coup. Il ignorait pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui comme ça, et pourquoi cette fichue porte lui était revenue dessus comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé de l'autre côté, mais s'en était assez ! Ce n'était pas un objet qui allait faire sa loi. Fier d'avoir pu s'en tirer sans une nouvelle blessure, il allait s'éloigner lorsqu'un bruit sonore retentit derrière lui. Il se retourna assez rapidement pour constater que la porte avait disparu. Seuls restaient les gonds, pendant lamentablement dans le vide. Malheureusement pour lui, il constata tout aussi rapidement ce qu'était devenue ladite porte. Il eut à peine le temps de la voir apparaître dans son champs de vision que déjà, elle s'abattait violemment sur son crâne. Sam pensa l'espace d'une seconde que c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'en prenait à plus fort que lui, et que décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Tony errait dans les couloirs en sifflotant. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était souvenu du visage agacé de Bruce la veille, ce qui l'avait immédiatement mis de bonne humeur. Il adorait plus que tout voir cette tête irritée, c'était plus fort que lui. Mais il s'attendait tout de même à des représailles. Il avait finit par réussir à faire sortir Hulk, la veille, et il ne savait pas si ce dernier avait toujours le contrôle -il était sorti par la fenêtre et Tony l'avait perdu de vue. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait donc revêtu sa toute dernière armure flambant neuve et se pavanait fièrement dans les couloirs dans un bruit métallique Lorsque Jarvis attira son attention sur une présence derrière lui. Vif comme l'éclair, il se retourna et leva les bras pour contrer une attaque surprise de Bruce et... Rien ne sa passa. Une ombre floue disparut avant qu'il ne puisse l'identifier, et lorsqu'il voulut la suivre... Rien ne se passa non plus. Il avait beau tenter de bouger, son armure refusait de suivre ses mouvement, restant résolument figée les bras devant lui, dans une posture d'attaque particulièrement ridicule. Même Jarvis ne répondait plus. Son armure infaillible semblait avoir été... Court circuitée. Mais qui ?! Qui avait pu commettre un tel outrage ?! Tant pis. Il allait devoir mettre sa fierté de côté et appeler à l'aide. Malheureusement, le casque qu'il avait rabattu étouffait le son de sa voix. Bon. Il allait devoir attendre qu'on le trouve... Ses bras commençaient déjà à le lancer. Fichue journée.

OoOoOoOoOo

Natasha sortit de sa réunion avec un sourire qu'elle effaça bien vite. Pas question de montrer qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir enfin pu clouer à un de ses supérieurs idiots qui passait son temps à tenter de la rabaisser. Aujourd'hui, elle avait préparé un rapport de mission auquel il n'avait rien trouvé à redire et avait même réussi à glisser une pique bien sentie lorsqu'il avait essayé de la discréditer malgré tout. Contente de sa matinée, elle referma la porte de la salle et avisa Steve qui l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur de droite. Le sourire qu'elle venait de perdre réapparu sur ses lèvres.

-Alors Capitaine, on espionne les réunions ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Non, on attend leur participant, répondit-il sur le même ton. Alors, ce rapport ?

La jeune fille se lança dans une argumentation détaillée de pourquoi ce fameux supérieur l'horripilait en avançant. Le blond l'écoutait mais il fallu un moment à la rousse pour comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle ait fini de parler, sans doute pour l'entretenir d'un sujet en particulier.

\- ...Et j'ai donc fini par le remettre à sa place, écourta-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

-Tu as vu Sam ? Il devait me rejoindre mais il prend son temps et je n'arrive plus à le contacter.

-Non... Peut être en train de voler ?

-Je ne pense pas... Je vais quand même aller voir dehors.

-Je t'accompagne, tu vas peut être avoir besoin d'une escorte, fit la veuve noire, amusée.

Elle trouvait Steve mignon à s'inquiéter ainsi. Sam ne devait pas être bien loin, sans doute occupé à prendre soin de son équipement. Elle suivit le blond à l'extérieur et l'observa scruter le ciel avec un sourire. Elle allait lui dire que Sam reviendrait sûrement bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser un cri que déjà, elle se retrouva soulevée de terre, traversée par une secousse électrique qui la laissa inerte et inconsciente. Finalement, peut-être qu'il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose à Sam...

OoOoOoOoOo

Steve ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Déjà, un ascenseur disparaissait, ce qui avait causé la transformation de Bruce en Hulk, qui était passé en trombe devant lui avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour aller il ne savait où. Ensuite Sam qui ne donnait plus signe de vie et maintenant Natasha qui se volatilisait ?! Le temps qu'il regarde le ciel pour voir s'il apercevait la silhouette de son ami, elle n'était plus là. Pourtant il l'aurait entendu si elle était partie ! Quoiqu'elle pouvait être très silencieuse lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, mais dans ce cas, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se serait éclipsée sans rien dire. Peut être une urgence ? Et Tony qui était injoignable lui aussi... Il avait probablement fait la fête la veille et devait dormir. A moins que la petite guerre entre lui et Hulk l'ait laissé à moitié mort quelque part mais le héros national en doutait fortement. On ne se débarrassait pas d'Iron Man si facilement -hélas, pensait-il parfois.

Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'une silhouette familière se dessina dans le couloir en face de lui.

-Clint ! Appela-t-il soulagé de croiser quelqu'un -en espérant que celui-ci ne disparaisse pas de manière inexpliquée.

-Salut Capitaine. Je cherche Natasha, tu l'as vu ?

-Oui... Elle était avec moi tout à l'heure mais elle est partie je ne sais où.

-Dommage, soupira l'archer. Ma femme tenait absolument à l'inviter à dîner ce soir.

-En parlant de ce soir... Commença le blond.

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour constater que celui-ci s'était arrêté trois mètres avant lui et le regardait avec de grands yeux ahuris. Décontenancé, il s'avança vers lui.

-Clint... ?

Le concerné ne cilla pas, immobile, et Steve allait l'appeler de nouveau lorsqu'il émit un piaillement aigu qui ressemblait vaguement au cri d'un faucon, le faisant sursauter. Il se mit alors en mouvement, faisant volte face en agitant les bras comme s'il espérait s'envoler tout en continuant ses hurlements perçants. Incrédule, le capitaine ne le regarda tourner au fond du couloir et disparaître de son champs de vision. Alors là... Il y avait décidément quelque chose de bizarre. Il observa les lieux à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre et avisa une minuscule bombe qui avait roulé derrière une plante verte. Se penchant pour l'attraper, il se souvint d'en avoir déjà vu une semblable dans les affaires de Bucky. Elle avait le même fonctionnement qu'une bombe lacrymogène sauf qu'elle lançait un puissant gaz hallucinatoire... ça expliquait le comportement douteux de l'archer. Et d'ailleurs ça expliquait bien des choses.

Décidé à résoudre ce fiasco, il se hâta de quitter le bâtiment avant de provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes et déboula dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son ancien meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tard. Bucky était assis sur le canapé, occupé à nettoyer une mitraillette l'air de rien. Pourtant la fenêtre ouverte et le vase renversé confirmèrent l'hypothèse de Steve.

-Bucky... Tu viens de rentrer et tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es resté là pas vrai ?

L'interpelé releva la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais parti ? Répondit-il d'un air détaché.

-Tu as fait tomber le vase en rentrant par la fenêtre. Tu étais si pressé ?

-Oh, y'avait un chat c'est tout.

Le blond soupira, mi-amusé mi-exaspéré. Ok, cacher à son amoureux qu'il comptait organiser une fête surprise pour son anniversaire n'était manifestement pas une bonne idée. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il avait oublié la date pour lui faire la surprise le soir mais... Etant donné que tous les invités étaient dans l'incapacité de répondre à son invitation, il devait se faire une raison. Apparemment, Bucky n'avait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il passe du temps avec d'autres que lui pour ce jour spécial. Un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je voulais inviter quelques personnes pour ton anniversaire mais... Je crois que finalement ce ne sera pas possible.

Son amant leva la tête vers lui, une expression incrédule et dépitée au visage. Steve pouvait savoir exactement à quoi il pensait. A coup sûr, il était en train de comprendre que non, il n'avait pas oublié la date de sa naissance. Devant son air piteux, le blond ne put retenir un sourire amusé et il alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour lui voler un baiser.

-A deux c'est très bien aussi, tu sais, fit-il pour le rassurer.

Il se pencha vers lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Oui, à deux c'était très bien finalement. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour manger le gâteau qu'il avait caché et pour déballer les cadeaux. Et surtout, ils pourraient... Une lueur coquine s'alluma dans les yeux du héros national, qui avait pris congé pour la journée.

-Bon anniversaire Bucky... Susurra-t-il avant de le faire basculer sur le canapé.

 **Epilogue :**

-PARDON ?! Fut la seule chose que réussit à dire Fury.

-Il n'y a rien d'irréparable... Ils seront vite sur pieds... Tenta de se rattraper Steve.

-Si je comprends bien, Bruce erre en plein Sahara, Sam est toujours inconscient sur le plancher de la salle de sport, Tony est porté disparu, Natasha pend par un pied au dessus du QG par un fil qui l'électrocute dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux, et Clint... Qu'est ce que c'était déjà ?

-Il se prend pour un faucon et est actuellement en train de ramasser toutes les brindilles qu'il trouve pour faire un nid sur le toit... Expliqua Steve d'une voix qu'il voulu assurée.

Fury fixa le premier des Avengers en se demandant comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Son équipe de choc, réduite au néant pour... Quoi au juste ? Ah oui. L'anniversaire de James Buchanan Barnes.

-L'année prochaine Captain, avertit Fury excédé, vous avez intérêt à limiter les dégâts.


End file.
